The present invention relates generally to an automated study voice record/reproduction system and more particularly, concerns a study voice record/reproduction system which allows continuous and automatic operation under control of predetermined programs to achieve the most effective studying procedures in studying a foreign or native language.
A basic problem in effective self-study of a foreign language is that the student must study alone, and therefore does not have a teacher present to guide his study procedures. As a result, there is no way to assure that the student will follow the proper sequence of procedures for the effective study of the recorded language materials, since the operation of prior art foreign language studying machines is done manually by the student. It is therefore possible for the student to make mistakes in his study procedures which hinder his efforts to acquire proficiency in the language being studied.
The following five-step process is the most efficient and effective method for the self-study of recorded foreign language instruction materials:
1. Reproduction of a segment of master voice sentences in the instruction materials for comprehension.
2. Reproduction of a single division or frame (which is called "block" hereinafter) of the study master voice sentences for productive drill by the student as follows.
(a) Hear one block master voice sentence. PA1 (b) Stop the block master voice sentence. PA1 (c) Repeat the just reproduced block sentence aloud. PA1 (d) Rewind or reverse the magnetic tape to the beginning of the block master voice sentence. PA1 (e) Repeat steps (a), (b), (c) and (d) as many times as necessary to achieve full productive ability to reproduce the sentences with the same pronunciation as the master voice.
3. Record student's voice immediately following the master voice sentence.
4. Reverse the recording of the master voice and student's voice to the beginning of the master voice sentence and then replay for comparison of the student's voice and master voice pronunciation.
5. Repeat the above steps 2 to 4 as many times as necessary to achieve complete ability to reproduce perfectly the foreign language master voice block sentence or sentences.
There have been some attempts in the past to provide tape recorders for foreign language study which reproduce master voice sentences for comprehension practice or which both reproduce the master voice sentences of a foreign language and allow the student to record his own voice after the master voice for comprehension. However, such prior art machines have either not provided a comprehensive capability which covers all five steps of the above-defined study process, or they have been restricted to a linear presentation of the study materials, or they have been manually operated and therefore have not provided an efficient programmed presentation of the study materials.